


Just Like Her Parents

by hanluvr (Bria)



Series: Together Drabbles [17]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Living with a teenager, Pete's World, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5801926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I did stupid things when I was eighteen too,” Rose assured the Doctor as she kissed his bowed forehead.</p><p>“So did I, wellllll, the equivalent age. That’s what worries me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Her Parents

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them. 
> 
> Written for timepetalsprompts on tumblr and their weekly prompt (provided this week by chocolatequeennk), reckless.

The Doctor woke up from a deep slumber as the bond he had with his ship and daughter suddenly went out. Panic flooded him and it was with a shaky hand that he roused Rose.

“They’re gone,” he choked out when she opened a bleary eye at him. 

“What?” Rose mumbled sleepily. 

“Alli took the TARDIS.” 

“When?” 

“Just now.” He paused. “Why would she do this? It’s so reckless.”

“It definitely puts a new spin on stealing the car for a ride. But at least they’re together. The TARDIS will protect her.”

“As long as she can,” he agreed worriedly. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~

Rose sat up and wrapped her arms around the Doctor. She was concerned about Alli too, but with lessons from her dad since the age of sixteen, their daughter was already a fair pilot and had a sentient timeship looking out for her. She would hope for the best.

“I did stupid things when I was eighteen too,” she assured him as she kissed his bowed forehead. 

“So did I, wellllll, the equivalent age. That’s what worries me.”

“Alli is clever, well trained, and our daughter. She’ll be okay. Shall I make some tea?” 

“Yeah,” he nodded. “Let’s go wait.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~

Like a light switch being flicked on, suddenly the bond with his daughter and the TARDIS flared back into existence. All thoughts of tea forgotten, the Doctor jumped off the bed, ran out of their bedroom, and through the house to the front door. 

There stood Alli, with a bouquet of Nubian sunflowers in her hands, looking very surprised. 

“What were you thinking?” he admonished as he hugged her. Rose came up behind them and joined in the embrace.

“Flowers,” Alli mumbled. “For Mother’s day.”

He sighed. “You should have told me then. We could’ve done it for her together.” 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~

“I’m not a child anymore! Don’t treat me like one!”

Rose could see her daughter’s temper start to flare. She was hardly an angry teenager, but there were moments it matched her ginger hair. 

“No, you’re not, but you’re still our child,” she soothed. “You’ve never flown on your own and we didn’t know where you’d gone. Anything could’ve happened. We were scared for you.”

Alli looked contrite. “I’m sorry, mum, dad. I just wanted to get the flowers.”

“Thank you. We’ll forgive you, but don’t do it again.”

Alli nodded, and Rose and the Doctor embraced her once more.


End file.
